Firearm barrels absorb a large amount of heat from firing action particularly under rapid firing rates of semi-automatic and fully automatic weapons. Barrel heat along the entire length reaches temperatures at which skin or other materials are quickly burned on contact. High heat accumulation occurs even with barrel ventilation openings. Fore end barrel structures which extend forward of the breech and about the barrel also absorb heat from the barrel and may reach temperatures excessive for bare hand contact. Also, prior art fore end grips are constructed of steel, aluminum or hard plastic and do not provide an optimal gripping surface for secure handling and firing of a weapon.